Hard Wired
Hard Wired is a Tier 2 Perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty Online '', and ''Call of Duty: Mobile and a Tier 3 perk in'' Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It makes the player immune to Counter-UAVs and enemy EMPs, as well as Recon and Heartbeat Sensor in ''Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Hard Wired appears as a perk in the Perk 2 slot in Call of Duty: Black Ops II multiplayer, available at level 26. Similar to Assassin Pro in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, it renders the player completely immune to enemy Counter-UAVs and any EMP effects. Hard Wired is a suitable choice for players that use excessive EMP Grenades, in a similar fashion to using Tactical Mask with Flashbangs and Concussion Grenades—though Tactical Mask does not make the player completely immune to Flashbangs and Concussion Grenades, unlike Hard Wired which makes the player completely immune to EMP grenades—to prevent players from stunning themselves. The EMP effect to the player is completely absent: the player's HUD and electronics remain unaffected, while still destroying nearby enemy equipment and disabling enemies' HUDs effectively—unless they, too, have the perk. It is worth noting that Hard Wired allows the player to call in scorestreaks when an enemy's EMP is active; however, Hard Wired will not protect the player's equipment or scorestreak rewards from the EMP detonation, nor from incoming EMP grenades. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Hard Wired returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Hard Wired returns once again in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. This perk prevents the player's HUD from going fuzzy and allows the player to maintain their Exo abilities after an enemy System Hack. Any equipment/Scorestreaks that were active before an enemy System Hack was called in will still be destroyed if the system hack had the Disable Equipment/Disable Streaks module equipped respectively. If an enemy UAV scrambler is up in the air, the player will be immune to the scrambling effects and the player's minimap will not be scrambled. However, the player will still appear on the enemies' minimap if the player does not have Low Profile. This is best used in most flag capture games such as Domination and Momentum, as Scorestreaks are easy to get and most people will drop System Hacks and to be immune to them will help the player a lot. Stun and EMP grenade resistance will also help the player while capturing points. This perk overall should be only used if the player gets System Hacked often or if the player wants to be immune to the EMP and Stun Grenades. Running this perk with other stealth perks like Blast Suppressor, Blind Eye, Cold-Blooded and Low Profile can maximize its use as the player is immune to most detection. As the only source of Nano Swarms so far is a module of the Missile Strike, many do not have to worry about it. However, if there is a Nano Swarm (a bubble of red or blue depending on team), players can walk straight through without taking damage if they have this perk. An update was added that now prevents users to flinch when hit by tactical grenades, such as EMP or Stun grenades. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Hard Wired returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III as a Tier 2 perk. Like in previous installments, it grants the player immunity from disruptive enemy scorestreaks and equipment (Counter-UAV, Power Core, EMP Grenade and Smoke Screen), as well as giving it a stealth role by allowing the player to walk past Trip Mines, Shock Charges and C4 without setting them off, as well as making the player harder to see via Sixth Sense and Tracker. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Hardwired returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It lets the user be immune to EMP effects, blocks equipment or abilities that outline you for enemies. It is unlocked by default. This perk directly counters the Trojan Sight attachment, the Phantom's Pulsar payload, the Counter-UAV, the perk Pin Point, Phantom's Marked Target trait and the EMP effects of the Jammer Grenade and Stryker's Centurion payload. Hardwired Model IW.png|Hardwired perk model in Create-a-Class. Call of Duty: Mobile Hardwired returns in Call of Duty: Mobile as a Tier 2 perk. It acts identically to its Black Ops III iteration. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *When the player uses Hard Wired and an enemy Counter-UAV is active, jamming effects can be seen on the radar. Albeit very slight; it does not affect the radar abilities. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Tier 3 Perks